Prototype: Kat's Tale
by KaptainKat23
Summary: Kat, the superhuman teenager, goes back in time to the events of Prototype, where she accompanies Alex Mercer on his quest to find his lost memories. Alex and OC friendship
1. Chapter 1: A Sudden Bump

Chapter 1: A Sudden Bump

The name's Kat. I am a teenager with superpowers and a time travel ability. Once on one of my journeys, it was my biggest adventures yet.

New York, 2008

I travel over the world the world now. Guess you can call me a nomad, heh heh. Anyway, that's not the story, this is:

I was walking along the streets of Manhattan. I've been to Manhattan numerous times when I was younger, because I live fairly close. I was strutting by the Empire State Building when suddenly I was pushed by a hooded guy who was speeding away. "Sorry!" he yelled. I had my suspicions. Not only was I a nomad, but I hunt criminals and all kinds of evil. So I decided to run after this guy, thinking he was a criminal that deserves judgement!

I finally caught up with the guy in an alleyway. "Alright," I said. "What just happened? Why were you running?" The man looked at me with a puzzled look. "You're just a kid," he pointed out. Thanks Captain Obvious, I already knew that. "It doesn't matter! The name's Kat, and if you don't tell me what's going on you're gonna be in a world of misery!"

The man sighed. "Fine," he said. "Truth is, I don't know who I am. I woke up in a morgue with no memory whatsoever. I'm on the run from the military." I looked at him. "That's about as believable as Justin Bieber making good music!" I blurted. He gave me a confused look. I groaned, "I mean that is so unlikely!" The man scowled. "Fine, don't believe me. But your remark is gonna get you back," I didn't know what to say. Just a second before I started to talk, we were surrounded by the military. "Heh, heh. See ya," the man said, and bolted.

"Delta Team! Go after Mercer! Beta Team! Let's interrogate this girl!" the soldier said. Clearly this soldier looked completely different than the usual marine. He's all up in this black ops suit, I don't like him at all.

Within 5 seconds I was immediately blinded. "Rrgh! Let me go!" I grunted. Then I showed off my super strength and sent these soldiers flying. I tore the sack off of my head and was sent running. "Get her! She's probably infected!" the soldier yelled. Ok buddy, I'm definitely NOT infected. These powers are just natural! First of all, infected? New York is clean! Well the last time I checked. No time for that! I gotta focus on evading these soldiers!

Hiding in a nearby alley, I seemed to have evaded the military. Looking up, I saw that hooded guy. What was his name? Mercer! That soldier pointed it out. I saw Mercer hop from rooftop to rooftop with a woman on his back. '_Who could that be?' _I thought to myself. I followed them, hoping for answers.


	2. Chapter 2: Barging In

Chapter 2: Barging in

I managed to find their safe-house. I ran for the door. I was certain I hit someone point blank in the face, but I didn't care. I roared blindly, "All right! Where is the fool that ran into me?" When I opened my eyes I saw the woman who was on Mercer's back. She pointed down, and I looked. Mercer was on the floor, dazed. His face was bright red from the impact. "Who are you?" the woman asked. "How do you know my brother?" _'Oh, she's his sister,' _I thought. "The question is, who are you? I am Kat, a superhuman teenager." She looked at me with confused eyes. "Don't give me that look you saw me open that door with great force," I reminded her. She nodded. "My name is Dana Mercer. And the guy you ran into is my brother, Alex." Alex got on his feet. "Don't do that," he warned, and left. "Where's he going off to?" I asked. She didn't answer me. "What do you want from my brother?" I sighed. "Fine, I'll spill. I hunt down evil and criminals in general," Dana stopped me. "YOU THINK MY BROTHER IS A CRIMINAL?!" she blurted. I responded, "I'm not sure. I have a rising suspicion, but once I get to the bottom of this, I'll pass the verdict." She scowled. "Fine, you can investigate my brother, but one false move and you can stop." I smiled. "You have my word."

It didn't take long to find Alex with my sensing abilities. I tracked him to an apartment building on Upper East Side. I used my ghost powers and went through the walls. "Hi!" I said, upon entering Mercer's apartment. He screamed. "Jesus! Don't do that again! Wait, how'd you find me?" he asked me. "That's classified," I answered. Alex looked at his wall of portraits and photos. "I'm just trying to see who I was before all this happened..." he muttered. _'Oh' _I thought. Then Alex touched a portrait of him and some blonde girl. For a split second he moaned in pain putting his hand on his head. "You OK?" I asked. He nodded. I had some uneasy feeling, like something was gonna blow. Then it hit me. "Alex! We gotta et out of here!" I yelled.

It was a split second before everything turned white.

Author's Note: I think the chapters are gonna get a bit longer starting from chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3: A Turn of Events

After being blown out of the apartment, we landed face first on the street. "OWWW!" I groaned, as I got to my feet. Alex then looked around and noticed some guy in a suit. "He's the one! The one who blew up my apartment!" he said. The suit guy got in a tank, and a bunch of Marines were dropped from helicopters. "Looks like we have to fight them.." Alex murmured. I looked at him, then took out my sword. "This'll be a piece of cake," I muttered. Alex then proceeded to beat the pulp out of nearby Marines while I destroyed the helicopters. It was a bloody mess. "Requesting Strike Package, over!" one of the Marines yelled. I was about to beat the living daylights until Alex zipped in with a flying Karate kick. "Dang man when did you learn to do THAT?!" I asked, surprised. He just shrugged. "Looks like we took care of them, we gotta go after that suited guy," he said, and started running towards Central Park. I followed him, and we saw the place was guarded with marines and those funky black ops troops again. Alex cursed under his breath. "I need to get that guy out of there!" he said, pointing at a tank. I smiled. "Leave it to me!" and then proceeded to charge. The marines and black ops troops looked surprised. "Uhh Red Crown? There is a teenage girl attacking the tank where Captain Mac Marshall is.. Requesting orders?" one of the troops said. There will be no "requested orders" for you, so I formed some flames and threw a fireball at that guy. "AAAGHHH! I'M ON FIRE!" he screamed. I gotta say, it was quite amusing seeing him burn. I looked back at where Alex was and he was in a state of shock. I gave him a look then proceeded to bust up the tank. Within a matter of seconds, this Mac Marshall guy fled out of the tank. Just as I was about to catch him, Alex sped past me, grabbed the guy, and beat him to a bloody pulp all while some... tentacles.. came out of his body and absorbed the guy. Alex then proceeded to grip his head for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. "Umm.. Dude? It's a good idea if we got out of here now.." I told him. We looked up and noticed the helicopters going after us. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "But first.." he sprang up in the air and kicked the helicopters numerous times until they fell. "Now we can go," he said, and we ran.

"Tell me again, how are you able to shoot fireballs?!" was the first thing Alex asked me when we arrived somewhere safe. I groaned. "It's a long story," I said, and Alex groaned too. "I'm not one for long stories. Let's just get back to the safe house," I shrugged, and started to follow him. "Hey, I just noticed. You're not like most humans," I told him, and he gave me a look of confusion. "Same could be said to you," he said. I shook him off. "I MEAN, you survived crashing on the ground after falling from an apartment building. AND you absorbed that Mac Marshall guy with tentacles. What's your secret?" Alex shrugged. "That I don't know myself. I hope that I can get to the bottom of this," I gave him a look and put my hand on his shoulder. "Then I'll help too. You know it!" I said with triumph, and Alex nodded. When we came back to the safe house, nighttime has struck. I sat back on the couch watching TV while Alex and Dana were conversing about information. I didn't pay attention, I was trying to find something good on TV. As soon as I did, Alex interrupted me. "C'mon, we're going to Gentek," he said. I scowled at him and turned the TV off and we left the safe house. "Where we going again?" I asked him, and he repeated with Gentek. What the heck is a Gentek? As I followed Alex, I was thinking about what Gentek could be. When we got there, I got my answer.

"THAT'S GENTEK?!" I said, shocked, looking at the building guarded by soldiers everywhere. Alex nodded. "Turns out that's the place where I woke up with no memory," he said. I crossed my arms. "Ok, how are we gonna get in?" I asked him. Alex jumped down, and turned into- Holy Mackerel! It's Mac Marhsall! I jumped back in shock but Alex gave me the signal that it was just him. I shrugged and used my ghostly powers to turn invisible. As I lurked behind Alex, something started beeping. "Damn it," Alex cursed. "Gonna have to be careful around those things," Alex started walking really quickly and he absorbed some dude with a buzz cut and sunglasses wearing a cap. He then went for the main entrance, and used some "base key" to break in. I walked through the wall using my ghost power and met up with Alex inside. "I forgot to ask, why are we here?" I asked him. "We're here for this woman, Elizabeth Greene. Maybe she knows something about what's been going on lately," he said. I shrugged and gave a look of concern. _'This person seems shady if she's stuck in here. We better be careful,' _I thought, as we got on the elevator.

In what seemed like an eternity, we finally got to our designated floor: Floor 51. It was a sight not for the faint of eyes. Blood everywhere. Dead soldiers. Pustules everywhere. I was about to barf until Alex stepped out of the elevator. "H-hey Alex! Wait up! I don't like this place at all!" I warned him. He ignored me. Well fine then Macho Man, let's see what'll happen as a result of you not listening to me! I followed him, looking at some steps leading to a stretcher with someone curled up. Alex went up the stairs. "Elizabeth Greene?" he asked the person. The person looked up. _'God. If looks could kill,' _I thought. _'Hold on, THAT'S Elizabeth Greene?' _I was about to rush up the steps until she said, "The time for waiting is over," Greene proceeded to backslap Alex and I got caught in it as Alex landed on me and we both hit the wall, HARD. "I told you so," I said to him, angrily. Greene then approached us and Alex looked up, confused. "I don't understand!" he said. Greene proceeded to put her hand on Alex's head. "Watch," she just said. I used my Mind Reader ability to see what was going on. It wasn't pretty, but it was a jumbled mess of memories. I guess it was too much for Alex, as he collapsed in pain. "You bi-" I said, until I was interrupted by another backslap. GOD SHE HITS HARD! She decimated the wall with a single touch and turned to Alex. I heard her say, "I am your mother," I had a puzzled look on my face and rushed to Alex's side. But it was too late, Greene was gone. "What did I tell you?" I scolded. Alex said nothing. Fine, be that way. It wasn't long before the pustules on the wall started bleeding out and these pink monsters started coming out. "Umm. Alex? Now's a good time to probably-"

A hard slap hit us both, and we were sent flying out of the Gentek building.

Author's note: Ch. 3 is up! *woot!* Anyway, this is a little update. On Tuesday I'll be going on an overseas vacation to Georgia (THE COUNTRY! THE ONE ABOVE AZERBAIJAN AND ARMENIA!) with my mom, aunt-in-law, and baby cousin, and I will be super busy spending time with my family. But it'll be a connection flight and I'll be stopping by in Rome, Italy (No, no assassins here) for 9 hours. Does that mean I will get to write out some chapters? No, because I'll be exploring Rome with my fam and I'll be super inactive *weeps*. Just getting that out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4: Godforsaken Monsters

**Thanks for all the support Mizuki00! :D **

* * *

I'm getting really sick of falling from really tall buildings. FACE FIRST NO LESS! Luckily I didn't break my glasses, I don't know how they stay in tact, but that's not the case. "Hey Kat, stop daydreaming!" I hear a familiar voice instruct. It was Alex. "Alright alright," I say, getting up. Those giant pink monsters weren't making the situation any better. As soon as they hit the ground, the Marines that were firing on us immediately shifted their attention on them. The pink monster grabbed a marine, took a bite out of him, and threw away what remained. "There's too many of them!" Alex pointed out. Then he noticed a Marine right close to him. Alex grabbed him and absorbed him. "I need to know what you know!" he demanded. Alex went into that stage where he gains a memory, so I had to shield him from attacks temporarily. I grabbed my sword and attempted to slice the monsters, but one swatted me back. "Oof! Hey.. Alex, if you can hurry up with the memory.. That would be nice!" I told him. Alex then straightened up. "There's a military base not too far from here, we need to lure those.. things... in there," he informed. I grinned. "See ya there!" I said, using my psychic powers to levitate and fly away from Gentek (**Author: Kinda like Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series**). I noticed Alex facepalming, as he ran after me, those monsters following him. "HEY KAT!" I heard Alex yell. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!" I stopped. No, I didn't. I drop down on the nearest building noticing a helicopter chasing Alex. "I got him! There's Mercer, and those animals are after him!" the pilot said. (**Author: Sorry, I'm not into using extreme curse words XD**) I form a fireball from my hand and fire it at the helicopter. "MAYDAY! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" The pilot screamed, as the helicopter crashed. Alex soon caught up to me. "Thanks for that, and don't ditch me again," he said. I shrugged. "I didn't plan on ditching you," I told him. Alex scoffed. "Just follow me,"

* * *

We weren't welcomed warmly when Alex and I crashed through the top window. "Oops, we're sorry about that," I joked with the soldiers. As soon as they raised their guns on us, the monsters returned and the soldiers focused on the monsters. "Any plans?" I ask Alex. He shook his head. "Nothing, just kill these things!" he said, darting toward one of the monsters. I shrugged, his plans can be SO simple. Just kill kill kill blah blah blah. Reaching for my sword, I dashed toward a monster, slicing and dicing it until weakening it. "WAIT!" Alex yelled. He jumped on the monster and absorbed it. _'HE CAN ABSORB MONSTERS TOO?!' _I thought to myself, dumbfounded. After absorbing it, Alex got to his knees. I ran to his side until his hands were replaced with giant claws. Wait, CLAWS?! That'd be a cool power-up, but I'll stick to my elemental powers, thanks. "Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" Alex exclaimed, charging toward the monster. I grinned, and we kept slicing more monsters that dare come after us. A while later, Alex had one of his "ideas". "Hey Kat! Let's finish this show with a bang!" he said, pointing towards the fuel tanks. "YES!" I beam. Putting my sword away, I shoot fireballs toward the fuel tanks on the right side, while Alex was firing at the fuel tanks on the left with a Javelin Missile Launcher. "Uhh I think that's enough firing.." Alex murmured, as he noticed the tanks were beginning to blow up. I grabbed him and scrambled for the top. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell. We managed to escape just in time.

* * *

"I'd hate to break it to you, but I hate heights," I tell Alex, as we were on top of the Empire State Building, resting from the previous events. "Tell me, where did you get those powers?" he asked me. I sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. When I was young, I didn't like living a normal life, it was the same old thing, so I ran away from home. I was founded by mystical beings, who took me in and raised me. They trained me to become the perfect superhuman, I don't know if that was achieved or not, because I'm far from perfect. Trained in the powers of fire, water, darkness, psychokinesis, ice, earth, and electricity. I was even gifted with super strength, endurance, and speed. Not even the bullets from those Blackwatch mooks could stop me, you need something really severe to wound me," I told him. Alex nodded as if he understood. "So if you lost a limb, you're unable to regenerate it?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nope," Alex looked down. "That's something," he said. "Yep," I tell him. "C'mon let's get back to the safehouse," Alex nodded. "You're right, think you can withstand a fall from here?" he smirked. I widen my eyes. "NO," I say bluntly. He laughed. "You can survive falling from my apartment and the 51st floor of the Gentek building, what's so bad about this?" he joked. This guy was getting on my nerves, so out of instinct, I tackle him. Bad move.

* * *

"ISITOVERISITOVERISITOVERISITOVERISITOVERISITOVER? !" I cry, with my eyes closed. I open my eyes to see Alex on the ground. "Get off me!" he said. I got up, realizing I was on solid ground. "And for the record, it's your fault," Alex laughed, speeding away towards the safehouse. I fume, "ALEXANDER J. MERCER I'LL KILL THE EVERLOVING EVERYTHING OUT OF YOU! I WILL KILL YOU TO DEATH!" I yell, running after him. He must've heard my scream, because he started running faster away from me. No time for games, I shift to my psychic powers and grab him telepathically. "Hey no fair!" he said, a combination of laughing and screaming. I smirk. "For the record, it's your fault we were on top of the Empire State Building in the first place," I say. Alex closed his eyes. "I guess that makes us even then, huh?" he asked. I nodded and let him go. Back to the safehouse it is!

* * *

**End of Chapter 4, I wasn't feeling up to writing, but I wanted to get this out of the way first. I'm not abandoning my Pokemon fic in case anyone's wondering, I just haven't been thinking of a lot of ideas lately for it :/ so yeah reviews appreciated**

**-Kat**


End file.
